Scaos The Sinkeeper
Overview Scaos is a natural empath, held prisoner by the Vellian civilization to contain their unwanted emotions and impulses. His muzzle prevents him from releasing those energies, and the shackles on his arms enforce his containment. The bracers project a short-range force field, which protects them from damage. In combat, Scaos uses his natural agility to deliver swift, powerful kicks and ranged tail whips. Do not remove the muzzle. Origin The Vellian are an advanced alien race, who have been working for centuries to create a perfect society for themselves. Early attempts at building a utopia ran afoul of the classic problem - even a few greedy, selfish, or violent individuals could spoil an entire colony. Undeterred, Vellian scientists developed a method for artificially removing negative emotions and impulses from their citizens. The only drawback to the process was that the siphoned energy would eventually find its way back to its original host - often with very detrimental results. A solution was found in the form of a hyper-empathic species, which naturally fed off of strong emotions. The Vellian could use these creatures to hold and contain an incredible amount of emotional energy. Today, the Vellian have siphoned nearly all of their negative impulses, and stored them in a network of prisoner empaths. The strongest and most useful of these has been nicknamed “The Sinkeeper” - also known as Scaos. Holding nearly an entire race's pain inside his body has mutated and twisted The Sinkeeper into a monstrous form. The Vellian have outfitted Scaos with restraints designed to prevent him from ever releasing the negative energy he contains. They intend to keep him subdued and imprisoned forever. Energy System Scaos is shackled with an incredibly durable system of chains & braces, which are powered by remote energy sources. The shackles have a relatively low power consumption, but they do draw continuous power. When Scaos loses a defense cell, he also loses an energy cell - down to the minimum-energy state of one cell. In combat, Scaos can use his shackles offensively, but cannot reduce them below one energy cell of power unless the shackles break. Once broken, they draw no power until they can begin to auto-repair. Ranged Combat Scaos can use his powered shackles to deflect or even reflect energy attacks - by using their short-range force field to his advantage. Doing so uses some energy. Scaos can also use this force field as a melee weapon - repulsing his opponent violently at the cost of more energy. Neither option is available once the bracers are in their minimum-power mode - because the last cell of energy is always reserved to keep Scaos imprisoned. Should Scaos ever remove his muzzle, he could potentially channel his nearly infinite store of Pain, Anger, Hatred, and Misery into an indiscriminately devastating mental attack. Grappling Scaos is quite strong for his size, but without proper hands he cannot hoist opponents. This means that while he is a grappler of average skill, he has little to no opportunity to damage opponents through grappling attacks. When in a Grapple Clash, Scaos can use his bracer's force-field to immediately end the grapple at the cost of some energy. Melee Combat Scaos is an incredibly vicious & quick melee combatant should he ever regain the use of his Arm Scythes. While shackled, Scaos is still a dangerous melee opponent. He has developed an unconventional close-quarters combat style which makes use of his leg strength and general athleticism to strike quickly with his tail and clawed feet. The tip of his weighted tail is especially effective at medium-range strikes. Scaos can bludgeon opponents with his bracers, though it can be difficult to leverage them into forward or overhead positions. Weakness Scaos is a prisoner of the Vellian - he has been a prisoner for so long, holding the pain of so many millions, that no shred of his original mind remains. He has no sentience, no sense of self-preservation. He has no goals other than a burning desire to lash out in any way that he can. His physical shackles are a double-edged sword. They help protect him from harm, but they also significantly weaken his combat prowess. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Scaos is absolutely crazy. He has been driven insane long ago by the emotional torture of his captivity - he's barely even aware of what is happening outside of himself. To sell this, his head is often not looking at his opponent - and he can react to absolutely nothing, playing a variety of idle animations that keep him in different poses. *Combat Focus: Scaos is a wild-man fighter, like Voldo from Soul Calibur. He uses every part of his body as a weapon. His long tail likes to whip around in mid-air, or after an evasive roll. Many of his attack animations move him forward - pouncing at his opponent. His armbands can be used to protect himself - but when broken his third arm section is free - giving him significantly more reach and damage (at the cost of defense.) *Special Considerations: Scaos can lose his armbands, and unfold his arms by one additional segment. We also need to support his Cry of Despair animation. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Male kaiju